Firsts
by Liley4evr
Summary: If I say yes right now, it means that I will be sharing another first with him. IAN/ERIN CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. One-Shot between Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer.


A/N: Beware: This is a very sexual story with a lot of sexual content. rated Mature. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Ian McKinley or Erin Ulmer.

* * *

He smiled at me as I hopped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and quickly wrapped it around my small body. I walked over to Ian and lightly kissed his lips. He smiled and pulled away.

"You're wet." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And now you are too." I said, I shook my head, so that water flew off my hair and soaked him.

Ian started laughing and pulling my tighter to his chest. I was laughing now too, as I still shook my head and tried to push my self off of him. I managed to get myself turned around, but he still was holding onto me, and laughing. I stopped shaking my head, but still kept laughing. Ian picked me up and carried me to our room.

He laid me down on the bed and I smiled at him.

"What are you doing Zip?" I giggled, as he began to kiss neck. He began to suck on the tender spot of my neck and I couldn't help but moan. I could tell he liked it when I moaned cause he replied with sucking my neck harder and running his hands down my sides.

"Zip...." He stopped and looked up at me.

"Are you ready for this? Cause if you aren't just tell me." He looked me in the eyes and all I could see was love. He loved me, and he cared about me. Ian and I have never had sex before. So, if I said yes right now, it would mean that both of us would sharing, yet another first. I knew right then, that I was going to say yes. I was ready. But, only for him. I would never let anyone else touch in the way he was about to.

I smiled. "I've never been more ready in my entire life. And Ian, I want you to know right now, you're the only person that will ever see me in this way, and the only person who will ever touch me in this way too. I love you, Zip." I had never seen him blush, but right then, Ian's face turned bright red and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Pip. Only you. For all eternity." I smiled as I pulled him down on top of me. He began kissing me. Hard on the mouth, our tongues instantly met and fought, butterflies formed in my stomach. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. He moved his lips farther down my body. kissing my neck again, and my shoulders. I grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and I pulled it towards me. It slid off of his body easily and I tossed it to the floor. He sat up and took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and threw them off of the bed.

He was only wearing his boxers now, and you could see everything. And that just made me bite my lip. I grabbed the top of my towel and I pulled it off of myself. Ian's breath quickened and occasionally hitched in his throat. I pulled him on me again and kissed him. I'm not one to usually make the moves, but today, it was like I was hungry for Ian.

He moved his hands up and down my sides slowly, finally coming to rest on my breasts. I trailed my hands down his body and looped my fingers in the sides of his boxers. I slid them down and he kicked them off. You could tell we were both nervous, but we both wanted the same thing. Each other.

He positioned himself over me and slowly began to push himself inside me. The pain was incredible, pleasurable pain. Finally he was completely inside me, the pain subsided and then just pure pleasure took its place. He began to thrust in and out of me. A moan escaping his lips every once in awhile, and following his, one of my own.

We began to kiss again. Passionate, but lust filled kisses. He moved faster. His thrusts deeper and harder with every passing second. I could feel the intensity of the pleasure building up. Ian breath hitched and he closed his eyes, I could tell he was close. I felt like I was about to scream. My hands gripped the sheets, my toes curled, my back arched, and both of us climaxed. I let out a quiet scream. He let out a moan.

Ian fell onto me. Both of us sweaty and panting. He looked up into my eyes and smiled. I kissed him softly and wrapped my arms tightly around his body. He rested his head against my chest.

"Erin Ulmer, I love you. You're the most amazing girl in the entire world. I wouldn't give you up for anything! I will never leave you." Ian said as he looked into my eyes.

"Awww, Ian McKinley, I love you too. You're everything to me and I care about you more than life itself. I will never leave you either! Ever! I promise!" I looked into his eyes as I said this, and with every word I said, the love in his eyes grew.

I knew at that moment, that we were going to be together forever.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like my little one-shot. I didn't want to write a whole story, so I just wrote a little smut. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
